Chances
by decentenough
Summary: "What are your feelings towards me?" "I like you, Rose. I really do. I like you and I hope you feel the same way too."   -formerly Second Chances
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances.**

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter series (Although I kind of wish I did). Credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This is my first ever fan fiction to be published. Two-Shot at the thought. Reviews will be highly appreciated. Thank you and enjoy. :"

Chapter 1.

Rose Weasley stared at the book she was reading. It was exciting to read when she was all alone, but someone accompanied her. It was her long-time enemy.

"Weasley," Her enemy mouthed, smirking as if her last name was an insult.

"Malfoy," She hissed, hoping Scorpius Malfoy would get the message she was sending him.

"I see you've claimed this alley." He said, studying the position she was in.

"I haven't." She said, trying to get distracted by the book she was reading.

"You're always here."

"I am not. I wasn't even here yesterday!" She hissed again, clearly pissed by both his presence and the fact that he seems to be following her. She thought about the latter and planted a smile on her face.

"What?" Scorpius asked, clearly surprised.

"Were you following me?" Rose's smile grew a little bigger.

"What! What are you saying?" Rose could tell if Scorpius was lying. They'd been together at Hogwarts for so long right now. These simple things are so noticeable, if not by the lot, according to Rose.

"Oh come on, Malfoy." Rose closed the book she was reading and stood up. "You're sweating." Scorpius wiped his forehead. "You're stuttering," Scorpius looked away, as if searching for something. "And you can't look at me in the eye." Scorpius tried to look at her directly. He was about to look away, but Rose locked her gaze on him. They held their gazes for a minute, until Scorpius broke the contact.

"See. I _could_ look at you in the eye." He smirked, walking away.

_Not without my help. _Rose thought.

"See you next time, Weasley."

They did hold their gazes. But that was not clearly to prove that he could. That was something else.

Scorpius Malfoy thought about what happened between him and Rose a while ago.

He was about to go to the Great Hall to have lunch but he caught sight of Rose. He hesitated, but eventually went to tell her that it was lunch time, not free-period.

He thought maybe he shouldn't have done that. He hated saying this, but he can't trust his feelings these days. It keeps on telling him that he likes Rose. He can't imagine liking a half-blood, let alone the daughter of his father's rivals.

Scorpius stood erect, his head up as he entered the Great Hall. It wasn't before everything failed when Melissa Burch, pure-blooded daughter of the minister of magic, and seriously obsessed with him, came out running down the hall.

"Scorpius," She said, slipping her hands on his arm. Scorpius tried to remove it, but she tightened her grip.

"Melissa, we're through already." Scorpius felt her hands lose its grip for a while, but eventually tightened it again even before he had the chance to run.

"Well, why can't we walk together like the _old times_?" Emphasis on the word 'old times'

"Because," Scorpius said slowly, while using his hands to free Melissa's hand off his arm. "We're not together," Scorpius placed both his hands on Melissa's shoulders. He made sure that Melissa will hear what he's about to say. "Anymore." They were about only four inches apart. Scorpius could smell Melissa's minty breath.

A fake cough from Rose sent shockwaves on Scorpius so he immediately dropped his hands from Melissa's shoulders.

"It's lunch time. Not free-period. And you know what that means?" Rose focused her gaze on Scorpius. "You guys should be eating, not doing...stuffs."

Before Scorpius could react, Rose excused herself.

"Ugh! That filthy little half-blood! How dare she tell us what to do?" Scorpius glanced warily at Melissa. "Doesn't she know her place here?" She grumbled loudly.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Scorpius looked as if he was about to erupt but then he controlled himself. "And even if she doesn't know her place here, I perfectly know where it is." He lifted his right hand to his chest. Melissa gasped as if she knew what Scorpius meant and then gave a loud "hmph" before storming inside the Great Hall.

Rose sat between her two cousins, Lily Luna Potter and Victoire Weasley. She placed her books on top of the table, just beside her plate. She grabbed a wheat bread and then eats it silently.

"Oooh. Something's wrong." Lily said, eating her mashed potatoes.

"What?" Rose shot back, glancing at Lily.

"You're silent and you're being _harsh_." Lily pointed out.

Rose calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry. I just saw an unexpected sight on my way here."

"And does that involve Mr. Scorpius 'hottie' Malfoy?" Victoire said, looking straight into Rose's pale blue eyes.

"No. Of course not." It took a while for Rose to answer.

"Doesn't seem like it." Lily pointed her lips to Scorpius. "He's staring at you. He didn't even notice my lips." Rose looked at Scorpius who instantly looked away the moment their gazes met.

"Pray tell, Rosie." Victoire concluded.

Rosie sighed and told them what happened, but made sure that she left the part where she and Scorpius held their gazes.

At the end of the story, Lily chuckled and Victoire smiled.

"You know what? I sense something different in him." Victoire said, finishing up her Mango Pudding.

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"Like he likes you." Rose spat out her pumpkin juice. Everyone on the Gryffindor table looked at her curiously. She blushed and wiped her mouth.

"I agree with you, Tori." Lily turned to Victoire, who scowled at her. Apparently, Victoire doesn't like to be called 'Tori'. She prefers to be called by her first full name.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Lil." Victoire glared at Lily, and then turned to Rose abruptly. She leaned in to her so that Rose could hear her clearly.

"He likes you, Rosie. And I just don't sense it, actually. I overheard a few Slytherin guys who-"

"-she used her charm on." Lily interrupted Victoire.

"I did not." Victoire glared at her.

"You did. You're a quarter Veela. Don't expect us to not believe what I said." Lily stuck her tongue out.

"She has a point you know." Rose agreed with Lily.

"Shut up. As I was saying, I overheard a few Slytherin guys who I _didn't_ use my charm on talk about how Scorpius mentions your name in his sleep. One of them said-I think it was Charles Zabini- that in one of Scorpius' sleeps, he said this, 'Please! Rosie! Don't go! I need you!' Scorpius doesn't know that he said those, of course. His mates won't say it to him. Not directly, at least." Victoire finished her statement just as professor Dumbledore got their attention.

"Everyone, in light of recent activities here in school, I am pleased to announce to you all that we will be having our Annual Yule Ball." This announcement received free cheers from everyone. Rose and Scorpius exchanged glances. Rose smiled at Scorpius who was taken aback because he just stared frozen at her. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Few of you are not allowed to join," Dumbledore glanced at the 1st years to 3rd years of each houses. "Unless of course you are invited by someone over 4th year." The each girl's eyes lit up. Rose opened a hand me down book from her mom, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. She knew the Yule Ball rules by heart. How many times had her mom told her about her first Yule Ball experience? Clearly she needn't to look at Dumbledore. All she had to do was lend her ears.

"We established a new rule this year. These rules are agreed by all the professors. Some of you might like it, some of you might not." Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"The 6th year students are only allowed to invite to the Yule Ball those who are at the same year as they are. We thought that this might me a good idea since we noticed that some of you are not in good terms." Dumbledore looked at Rose, who immediately released her eyes from her book once she heard the new rule, and then at Scorpius, who looked at Rose in response. Few 'Ohhs' and 'yes' could be heard.

"The other rules will stay the same." Dumbledore smiled. "Students, Professors." He nodded and went back to his seat.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other intently. They both knew that Dumbledore was talking about them. What would they do? Just ignore it? Clearly not.

Rose pushed the thought away. She stood, picked up her book and started heading outside the Great Hall. She was almost at the girl's bathroom when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw Scorpius running towards her.

"Malfoy?" She said, a little stunned.

"Weasley." Scorpius stopped, only three steps away from her. "I need to tell you something." He took a step, when Rose backed one.

"What is it?" Rose looked at him, her right eyebrow lifted.

"I was wondering if you could," a momentary silence. "Go to the ball with me?" Scorpius ran a hand through his blonde, dishevelled hair. He looked at Rose who was completely taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Rose scoffed. "Is this one of your tricks on me?" She managed to say while holding her book a little tighter.

"No, no. You don't understand. Dumbledore was pertaining to us when he said that some 6th years are not on good terms. I just want to make things right." Rose looked at Scorpius' stormy eyes and she knows that he's telling the truth. Rose smiled.

"Okay, but on one condition. You have to tell your family about this." She winked at him then smiled playfully.

Scropius sighed. "Alright. But you have to promise me you'll go to the Yule Ball with me?" Rose nodded and Scorpius smiled. He then went straight to the Slytherin Tower.

Rose couldn't believe that her date for the ball is Scorpius. If she told anyone about this, they'll think she's gone bonkers. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Not even her cousins. They'll only end up telling everyone. She sighed and went on to her next class.

Scorpius slouched back at the cushioned chair. He kept thinking about what Rose had told him. He pondered on what will be the reaction of his parents. He's taking a Weasley to the Yule Ball. A Weasley. Almost everyone in the Wizarding world knew about the family rivalry.

_Dad wouldn't be so pleased, _he thought. He'd have to send him an owl right now.

He stood up, went to his work table and produced a parchment and an infinite-inked quill that costs 5 galleons.

_Dad, _

_I know it still isn't the near-end of terms yet, but someone conditioned me to do this. _

_I'm writing you this letter to inform you that I'll be taking Rose Weasley to the Yule Ball two weeks from now. She told me to tell you this so you wouldn't be mad when either Alvin Goyle, or Daniel Crabbe tells you after the ball._

_I know you aren't too happy about this. And I doubt that Rose's dad is. I just hope you understand that this is for the better of things. I don't like her. I promise that I would never like her. _

_I hope you understand._

_Your son, _

_Scorpius_

Scorpius looked at the last two lines of his letter. He keep on thinking that maybe he already broken his unknown promise to his dad yet. He read the letter a few more times before sealing it with the Malfoy Seal. Scorpius then went up to the Owlery to deliver the letter to his father through his owl, Cygnus. He wondered whether he'll receive a howler tomorrow morning during breakfast in front of all his friends. His dad better not send him a howler.

He spotted Cygnus near the window, facing a white owl. Scorpius thought that Cygnus had his eyes for the white owl because he was looking at it.

"Hey boy," He patted Cygnus' head and gave him a bread crumb. "My dad needs to read this letter. I want you to deliver this to him tonight so I'll be able to receive his reply tomorrow morning. You understand?" Cygnus lowered his head as if to say yes. Scorpius smiled then tied the letter to Cygnus' feet. Cygnus flew almost immediately. Scorpius almost didn't notice the red-headed girl beside him.

"Hey, Rose." He said, a little startled.

"Hey." Rose smiled and patted the head of the white owl.

"She yours?" Scorpius pointed at the white owl.

"Yeah. Her name's Athena." Rose instructed Athena to deliver the letter she was holding to her dad.

"I reckon she's smart?" Scorpius guessed.

"She is." Rose grinned at him, which made his heart stop for a nanosecond. "I'm out of bread crumbs. Do you have any?"

"Yeah," Scorpius reached for his right front pocket and produced a pack of bread crumbs. He handed it to Rose.

"I guess you already sent a letter to your dad?" She reached for the pack bread crumbs.

"Uh, yeah. I wonder if I'll get a howler tomorrow." They both laughed. It was the first time for years. It was weird, but Scorpius liked it. And he secretly hopes Rose did too.

He watched as Rose fed her owl and gave it instructions.

_She is so beautiful,_ Scorpius thought. The way her red, long, wavy hair falls down her back, the way her ocean blue eyes seemed to be full of light. Scorpius felt sorry for himself for not noticing this from the start.

Rose interrupted Scorpius' thoughts when she announced that she has to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I need to go back to the common room now, Scorpius. It's almost already past curfew. Good night." She gave him one last smile before turning away.

"Wait." Rose stopped then turned around. "Can I walk you there?" Scorpius didn't know where that came from.

"Uh, sure. Why not?" She smiled. She and Scorpius walked side by side. They stopped when they were in front the portrait of the fat lady.

"Thank you for walking me here." Rose said.

"No problem. Good night." Scorpius nodded then smiled. He waited until Rose was inside the Gryffindor common room before he went back to the Slytherin common room.

If an hour ago, he thought he'd broken his unknown promise to his dad, well now he confirmed that it is already broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-2 weeks later; Yule Ball

Rose has been cramming. Everything about the Yule Ball is perfect. Her dress, which is vintage-styled, was on her now and light make-up has been applied on her face. The only thing that's bothering her is her curly red hair. She doesn't know any style to put it up. Rose tried seeking the help of her two girly cousins, Victoire and Lily, but the two of them were busy beautifying themselves (though as for Victoire, she didn't need much to do with herself since she's a quarter-veela and all that. And Lily's actually pretty too.). After a while of thinking, Rose got up and picked up the small box that came along with her dress that her mom gave her. Rose opened it when it arrived a week earlier but she still couldn't make of what to do with it. Then she had this idea. Her mom told her all about her own Yule Ball experience, didn't she? Even showed her picture of what she looks like. Rose decided to do a little version of her mom's Yule Ball hairstyle.

So instead of a side ponytail, Rose gathered her hair to the side and fishtail braided it. She's read a few muggle magazines about it so she knows how to do it on her hair. After applying a few taming charms on her hair, Rose finally decided that it was already okay. She had to admit that she did a pretty good job on herself.

She and Scorpius would meet at the doors of the Great Hall at 7:30. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 7:40. She gave Scorpius a second chance and she was already late for it! She then hurried out of the girl's dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room, ignoring a few 'woahs' of the remaining students.

When Rose saw Scopius, she felt a spang of jealousy because he was talking to Melissa Burch, Scorpius' famous ex. The spang of jelousy immediately disappeared when Scorpius noticed her. He was shocked but also happy. Good thing he isn't mad at her for being late.

"There she is." Scorpius pointed at her, talking to Melissa. When Melissa turned, Rose heard her gasp. She smiled at Melissa then walked towards the side of Scorpius. Melissa huffed away. Scorpius folded his arms and raised it at Rose. "Shall we, my lady?" Scorpius asked. Rose slipped her hand on Scorpius' arms and then replied, "We shall." Scorpius grinned at her which made Rose's heart do a tiny jump.

* * *

><p>Scorpius arrived at the Great Hall a few minutes earlier after Rose did. He had to admit that he was excited about this. Tonight, his goal was to tell Rose his feelings for her and he was hoping Rose would accept it. He was too engulfed by his thoughts that he didn't notice his ex-girlfriend in front of her.<p>

"Hey, Melissa." Scorpius greeted, being the gentleman he was.

"Hey Scorpy." Scorpius flinched at the nickname. Melissa giggled before correcting herself. "Oops. My bad. Hey, _Scorpius_." Scorpius nodded and said nothing else.

"So. Who's your date? Do you have any?" She batted her eyes. Melissa wore a Greek chiton dress with the neckline so low, it might've been embarassing to wear. Not to her, unfortunately.

"She still hasn't arrived yet. But she'll be here." Scorpius tapped his feet. _What if she didn't show up?_ Scorpius thought. He quickly shove it of thinking that Rose would never do that to him. Right?

"Are you sure she's going to arrive? If she don't, I wouldn't mind you taking me instead." She grinned, touching Scorpius' collar bone. Scorpius flinched, which was an exciting sight to Melissa.

"I remember the last time you flinched." Melissa winked.

"Let's not get to that anymore, shall we?" Scorpius shrugged uncomfortably.

Melissa laughed a very familiar laugh. It was a laugh of hers that made Scorpius like her. _If she didn't change, if she was still like the Melissa I met and liked at the past, we might've had another chance_, Scorpius thought. But, yeah. Life took it's turn and Melissa did not handle it well.

"Okay. But it's already getting dark. Shouldn't your date be here by now?" Just then, Scorpius noticed someone going down the stairs. The image of the person were a little blurry, but as he-no-_she_ walked further towards them, Scorpius swore he thought she was a goddess.

Scorpius composed himself and smiled at the goddess. The goddess smiled back, which he took as a good sign.

"There she is." Scorpius pointed at the figure in front of them. Rose smiled at Melissa, who gasped in return, and then walked towards Scorpius' side.

Scorpius folded his arm and extended it to Rose. "Shall we, my lady?" Rose slipped her hand on Scorpius' arm and said, "We shall". Scorpius grinned at her which made Rose blush. A little. Okay, furiously. They entered the Great Hall, which was decorated beautifully with the color combinations of each houses. The place where the tables usually sat is now a temporary dance floor that changes color with every beat of the song. The ceiling was enchanted tonight to make it look like there are nebula. The buffet tables are on each side of the hall, as well as the punch table. The performer for tonight are The Weird Sisters.

"You're late," Scorpius whispered on Rose's ear. Rose pouted at Scorpius' statement, thinking she actually got away with it. "But I'm glad you look perfect." Scorpius smiled and then prayed to Merlin he did not blush at what he himself had said.

Scorpius and Rose laughed, ate, and danced for the rest of the night. The first dance was ceremonial. The second dance was not ceremonial, so Scorpius hadn't had the chance to confess his feelings yet. But now, the last dance is about to start. Professor Dumbledore called on every couple to gather 'round the dance floor to share the last dance.

Scorpius stood up and faced Rose. Scorpius knelt down, grabbed Rose's hand and then asked, "May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" He kissed Rose's hand just as she said, "Oui, monsieur."

They both stood up and went to the very center of the dance floor and enjoyed their shared last dance.

After a little while, when Rose rested her head on Scorpius' chest, Scorpius decided that it was time to confess his feelings.

"Rose?" Scorpius said, trying to look at Rose's face.

"Yeah?" Rose released her head from Scorpius' chest. She looked directly in his eyes.

"I uh, I gotta tell you something. Something important." Something about Scorpius' expression made Rose worry.

"What is it? Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"No, no. That's not it. I'm perfectly fine. The thing is, I'd like you to know my feelings. Towards you." Scorpius emphasized the word "you" so Rose would have a clue. (1)

"Oh. Then, what are. . . Your feelings towards me?" Rose said uneasily.

Scorpius took a deep breath before saying, "Look, Rose. I'm not going to creep you out or anything but, You're always on my mind. I have no idea how, and why, but you're just there. Always. When I'm doing my homework, I wonder how you'll do yours. When I'm playing a Quidditch match, you would just pop in my mind and then the next thing I know, we Slytherins won the game because I caught the snitch. I also get nervous when you're around. Like right now. My heart's dying to get outside of my chest. At first, when I felt this feeling, I got scared. You do know about the history of our parents and my dad, right?" Rose nodded. "Well, I thought he wouldn't be okay with it, but he is. He said that he wanted to end the rivalry. To make peace between the Malfoys and the Weasleys once in for all. You don't know how happy I was when he told me that. Then I remembered I was taking you to the Ball. I thought tonight would be a good time to tell you. What I'm trying to say is, I like you, Rose. I really, really do. And I was hoping you feel the same way too."

Rose stared at him, her face in a full grin. She cupped Scorpius' face in her hands, tiptoed and then kissed him full on the lips. Scorpius was taken aback of course. But after registering what Rose was doing, he responded. He wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and spun her around. Scorpius broke the kiss, and cupped Rose's face.

"I take that as a yes." Rose giggled and Scorpius leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**1. **That line actually rhymed. LOL.

So. I hope you guys like this one. And please, to those who favorited and add this story to their alerts, please, please review. This story might have a sequel. And uhm, I'm not going to start writing a sequel unless you guys would review. So, thanks!


End file.
